Of the Seven
by fromthehillbythelake
Summary: Eli and Katie end up hiding in the Martins' closet when Helen and Glen come home earlier than expected. Okay, so I'm re-uploading because this fic got taken down before for having an "over M" rating, so yay for me because that means it's super hot, WOOT. Jatie/Eclare smut.


**Okay, so I'm re-uploading because this fic got taken down before for having an "over M" rating, so yay for me because that means it's super hot WOOT ;)**  
**Shoutout to cheapnovelty87 for closet scene this Jatie/Eclare smutty shindig.**  
**  
Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

He was making his way around the corner when he saw her. All leather and snug material hugging her curves and - if he didn't know any better, because he'd seen it before and was feeling it now - all hot and bothered.

He hadn't come over on the wrong night, had he? _Shit._

"Matlin," he broke in wryly, coming up behind her. She jerked her neck back over her shoulder, hearing his voice.

Surprise, realization, relief, confusion, irritation, impatience, and finally bitter acceptance crossed her features all in a matter of milliseconds.

"Goldsworthy," she replied in kind, a polite smile adorning her lips. He noticed the leftover specks of eye makeup dusting her cheeks in the porch light. She smelled good; probably just had a shower…just like him. She refused to engage with him though, and so he went back to his thoughts. He wondered why Clare invited Katie over, especially when him and her were planning to...

Oh  
God  
_no_.

Katie shifted impatiently.

_Fuck_.  
This wasn't happening.  
They couldn't both be here to-

She let out a huffy breath.

Aw Christ, they definitely were. Well, there was no fucking way he wasn't taking advantage of her discomfort.

"Soo," he began, "you here to…?"

"Study," Katie responded primly. "With Jake. You?"

He grinned wickedly. "Yeah. With Clare. What subject?"

Her nose pointed sharply. "Oh, you know. Just a stupid assignment."

She was making it too easy. He nodded agreeably.

"The History one, right?" he went on. "The one Mr. Perino gave us?"

She smiled, but her eyes looked murderous. "Yep. Due in a week."

_Well played_.

"Mm," Eli smirked softly. "I thought you said you were studying?"

They were face to face now. She almost looked away, but seeing how much enjoyment he was getting out of this, couldn't give him that satisfaction.

After a moment of silence, a bubble of laughter escaped her lungs.

_Well played, indeed_.

Eli couldn't help joining in, the both of them giddy. Katie hit him playfully on the shoulder, and a second later, Jake opened the door.

"Hi," Katie whispered, kissing Jake's cheek, though it wasn't enough to wipe the look of confusion off of Jake's face.

"Eli?" he hesitated, looking between the two of them. "What are you doing here, man?"

Katie touched his chest. Eli could only offer him a sheepish shrug.

"Wait..."

Eli almost swore he could hear the light bulb going off in his friend's head. "You're not here to-"

"C'mon Jake," Katie ushered, gently pushing Jake back inside. "Let's go."

Jake's protective expression lessened, but only slightly. He looked entirely at odds with what to do, considering his friendship with Eli, and his new role of older brother to Clare.

"We'll be in the basement," Katie said quietly, more to Eli than to her boyfriend. "Studying…" At least now there would be a floor between them. She offered Eli a mischievous grin, before pulling Jake down the stairs with her.

* * *

-x-

"Katie's here?!" Clare whisper-yelled, completely horrified.

Eli nodded. "She's in the basement though-"

"Oh _yeah_!" Clare admonished. "That makes it SO much better!"

He couldn't help the smirk, reaching forward to grab her waist. "Clare it's okay," he breathed, planting a kiss on her neck. "I told her we were studying. And I'm very sure Jake doesn't fancy walking in on us. They'll steer clear-"

"Ugh, but it's _awkward_!" she groaned. Though it was more frustrated than breathy. "They're going to know-" He began sucking on her skin.

"They won't be able to hear," he soothed deeply in between kisses. "We're all alone."

Clare looked determined to fight him, but when his teeth nicked her flesh, she was done for. "But what if – _oh_…"

* * *

-x-

"It's too weird," he grimaced, stopping her. "Katie, I'm sorry. Can we please get out of here? I don't want Clare to hear us-"

She stepped forward, pressed her hips to his, took his face in her hands, brought their mouths together, melded her tongue inside his mouth, ran her fingers through his hair and up his jaw, sucking on his lips till she couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

"Okay," she purred, licking her raw lips and tapping his cheek with one hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Fuck that," he growled, and it wasn't even three seconds before he had her against the wall.

* * *

-x-

"We can still leave. If you want to," Eli said softly, caressing her skin. She was wearing a flimsy green tank top, but the way he was touching her, it was like it wasn't there at all.

"I want to stay," she blushed. "I don't even think I _could_ leave at this point…"

He smiled, though it was genuine. They communicated in such synchrony, words weren't needed. Though, he wanted to be sure she was comfortable. "Not if you don't want to though."

She scrunched up her nose prettily. "As if you could make me do anything I didn't want to do."

His fingers crawled up the expanse of her stomach, to caress her breasts softly. His laugh was even softer.

* * *

-x-

"Buttons," Jake hissed, giving up when he couldn't get the bottom ones undone. "I swear you always wear the most complicated shirts."

She giggled. God, he made her feel so alive; ready to implode at the slightest of his touches.

She didn't like nipple-play anyways. Her tits were so sensitive, especially after that one time he explored with his tongue and teeth. And with how shaky his hands were, she didn't think her shirt was coming off anytime soon.

They were wrapped up on the couch now, his arms holding him above her. She inclined her neck to kiss him again, gripping the skin on his shoulders. He was warm and hard, his cinnamon aftershave filling her lungs.

She ground against him, and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. It always surprised her, how well they seemed to fit.

"Oh God," he gasped, putting a hand down her underwear to feel her wetness. She mewled, arching violently. He continued to stroke, breathing hard.

* * *

-x-

Her pyjama shorts were off, along with her underwear. His fingers traced up her thighs, urging them apart.

His love bites still peppered her breasts, and she grabbed them absentmindedly while he put his mouth on her. She was wet, and always slightly embarrassed when he did this, but the way his tongue moved in and out of her evaporated any insecurities she harboured.

He sucked and licked, his breath tickling her. She raked her fingers through his raven hair, urging him on, and when he felt her legs tightening – warning of her climax – he held her thighs apart, making her shake; her cry wanton and wild.

* * *

-x-

He circled her clit, faster and faster until she was keening. Her chest vibrated with the sound; a loud _NNNNNNNNNNNN_, enthralling him entirely. She kept clamping her thighs together over his hand, but he refused to cease. She was beautiful – all wound up and tight and pink and his.

"_Jake_-" she begged, hot and wet and fierce.

He curled a finger in her, watching her mouth stretch open, while her eyes rolled back. Then he gripped her waist more firmly, pulsing harder.

He loved seeing her like this. She always took a while – he had to find the right rhythm, the right angle, the right pace – but the payoff…

He loved how vulnerable she was; reaching for him in the dim light, kissing him ardently, whispering _I love I love_, holding him like he might disappear.

_I'm here_, he assured, hooking his fingers deliciously. _I'm yours_.

* * *

-x-

She ripped his shirt off, her impatience strangely satisfying. The metal of his necklace was cold against his neck.

He pulled her on top of him, moaning when her breasts pooled against his chest. He put one hand in her hair, the other firmly on her neck, as if it could bring them any closer.

She broke the kiss though, looking down and slipping her fingers under his boxers. She wrapped her fingers delicately around his cock, biting her lip as he let out a strangled groan.

She felt him twitch as she began to stroke, up and down. His pre-come dripped over her fingers, and she felt the sudden desire to taste it.

"Fuck," his voice was rough, and she was entranced by the way his stomach tightened in the candlelight.

Clare was about to start tearing off his jeans when she heard the familiar crunch of tires on her driveway outside.

Their eyes locked; pure panic etching their features. _Shit_.

* * *

-x-

His boxers were pulled halfway down, taught over those twin delineating curves. Her tongue swirled over the head of his cock, her hands steadying her on his upper thighs. She whimpered helplessly as his lips toyed with her slick flesh, his hands resting on the curves of her ass.

She thought she heard the rough scratch of tires through the tiny basement window, but was too blissfully numb to care.

"Katie," Jake tensed, gripping her skin. "I think my parents are home early-"

But he couldn't finish, her mouth continuing to tease.

"Katie-" he begged. She licked languidly. "Please," she mouthed. "Just let me come. I want you to c-come."

He thrust uncontrollably. "I'm going to fucking marry you," he uttered lowly, pressing his face to her mound again.

* * *

-x-

His jean button and zipper burst open in her haste to remove her hand.

"You have to hide!" she squealed, scrambling to put back on her underwear and pyjama shorts.

"Ashamed of me, Edwards?" he quirked an eyebrow. She huffed.

"Eli, I love you, but if you want to make it out of here alive, we've got to hide you! I'm really sorry we got interrupted, and I'm totally unhappy about it, but we've-"

He pulled her against him, giving her a kiss so achingly passionate, it made her knees weak.

"I know," he smirked. "Let's hide me, then."

* * *

-x-

Jake was running up after her, tantalized by her skin even under these dire circumstances. She was still wearing her shirt, but didn't have time to put on any underwear before bolting up the stairs. He looked inconspicuous enough, just needing to pull up his boxers, his shirt never leaving his body – though he was a bit sweaty.

He heard his parents jiggling their keys in the door when he and Katie made it up the final steps, Clare sporting disheveled pjs at the top.

"Oh perfect!" Clare fumed, nervous as ever. He saw her hand fall from the hall closet – _perfect indeed_.

"I couldn't leave her in the basement," Jake shrugged casually, as if it was obvious.

"Hi…" Katie smiled carefully at Clare, before Jake pecked her on the lips. Clare's returning smile was tight-lipped. She was always happy to see her friend, but these weren't exactly the greatest circumstances.

"Wait in here, I'll come and get you when it's safe," Jake explained, and Katie nodded, reaching for the closet door.

Clare was about to interject when the front door opened.

"Now, what to do about this raging hard-on?" Jake joked quietly to Clare. She grimaced in disgust.

"Just think of what Helen will do to you if she finds out."

Jake looked down appreciatively. "Thanks, sis."

* * *

-x-

"Hello?" called Helen, seeing the light on in the hallway upstairs. None of the teens dared to answer.

"Jake?" Glen belted, following his wife up the stairs. "Clare? What's going on?"

"Hey," Jake answered innocently. "We were just getting a midnight snack. You guys are home early…"

Glen frowned. "Yeah, we were pretty tired," Helen smiled groggily. "So what'd you kids do while we were gone?"

Clare laughed nervously. "Oh, you know…stuff."

* * *

-x-

"So…" Eli whispered, already knowing the answer. "Were you and Jake just…?"

Katie rolled her eyes, amused. "Yeah. You and Clare?" she asked, already having figured it out.

"Pretty much," he confessed, smiling in spite of himself. They shared a glance, him biting his lip and her putting a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

They listened intently to Clare and Jake talking to their parents outside of the closet, waiting for the opportune time to escape.

* * *

-x-

"Stuff, eh?" Helen repeated, noticing Clare's apprehension. Jake's jaw clenched.

"Yep," Jake affirmed charmingly, after Clare remained silent. "Goodnight then," and he turned around in the direction of his room. Clare tried to follow suit, but Helen hung desperately close. They definitely needed to have another family meeting about sexism in the Edward/Martin household.

Clare opened her door and turned on her light, painfully aware of Helen peeking around. Though seeming satisfied, her mom smiled, and walked over to hug her.

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too," Clare replied. After her mom turned off her light and left her room, Clare finally let out a deep breath, which she swore she'd been holding in since her parents arrived home. A few moments later, Glen wished her goodnight after Helen collected him from Jake's room, probably to do the same 'inspection'.

A little over an hour, and she could get Eli safely out of here, she figured.

* * *

-x-

Their eyes were finally adjusted to the dark. They'd passed the time so far playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissor, Slap,' but even that was growing tiresome.

She just wanted to be out of this closet. It was claustrophobic and stuffy and Eli was shirtless and she never noticed before but he was kind of…ridiculously attractive and _good God_ she was already developing Stockholm Syndrome, AND she wasn't wearing any underwear, and where was Jake?! and was it getting kinda hot in here?...

His pants were still undone and this was fun at first, but now he just wanted to get out and touch Clare and it wasn't helping that his partner in crime was unfairly attractive, and was…half-naked?...yep, half-naked, and smelled fucking good, and Jesus Christ, he was so-

"Stop breathing so loud," Katie snapped. He scoffed, thinking of dead puppies, his dad in drag, and Becky Baker to make his erection go down.

"Sorry," she murmured, pulling on her shirt. Then she smiled, unapologetically. "Fuck, I'm just insanely-"

"Horny." He offered, smirking.

Katie hit him playfully on the shoulder (mostly to diffuse the tension), and a second later, Jake opened the door.

* * *

-x-

After their longing looks, tender embraces, soft kisses, and promises of next time, Jake and Clare said goodbye to Katie and Eli on the front porch. And as much as everyone enjoyed each other's friendship, they swore that this 'sharing-the-house' thing was never happening again.

But here they were again, two cynics waiting outside the home that housed their better halves.

"Matlin," he tipped his head, and bowed mockingly, before walking off to the right.

"Goldsworthy," she replied in kind, taking off in the other direction.

* * *

**;) Review? **


End file.
